


I can get your heart beat beating (like that)

by TrimberlyDwarves



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Based on the In a Heartbeat short film, F/F, fluffy af, i didn't have anything prepared for trimberly week so here, im sorry, this was a bad idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 17:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrimberlyDwarves/pseuds/TrimberlyDwarves
Summary: Trini runs the risk of being outed by a baby after he chases down the girl of her dreams.





	I can get your heart beat beating (like that)

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry i didn't have anything prepared for trimberly week but i did watch the short film In a Heartbeat (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2REkk9SCRn0) and i wanted to write something fluffly in case the smut was too intense for some people. sorry if this was bad :/

In a heartbeat Trimberly au

 

Trini Gomez is a self-proclaimed badass. She did yoga on top of a mountain while listening to death metal, questioned authority, and sometimes she didn’t even look both ways when crossing the street. There was nothing Trini couldn’t handle. Except when it came to handling her crushes. She was a complete gay mess when a pretty girl happened to cross her path. Like right now, Trini was running away from a particularly cute girl and decided it’d be a good idea to hide in a bush. She was trying to control her breathing when  _she_  walked by.

 

 

Kimberly Ann Hart, head cheerleader, queen bee, her biology lab partner, the list could go on. No seriously, she made a list. Kim was the one girl that made Trini’s heart beat so fast it could burst out of her chest.

 

 

She peeked through the foliage to see Kim reading a book with one hand and throwing an apple up and down with the other. A goofy smile spreading across Trini’s face. She stood up to steal one more glance at Kim, but stepped on a branch and ducked back down. Kim turned around, startled by the noise.

 

 

_Holy crap did she see me?_

 

 

Kim shrugged and continued walking. Trini let out a sigh of relief.

 

 

“Wow, she’s pretty.”

 

 

“Ahh!” She screamed. In front of her was a tiny kid with… wings? “What- Who are you?” He laughed. “I’m Zack, your cupid,” He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

 

 

“Cupid? Valentine’s day is months away! Shouldn’t you be like in a diaper? And where’s your bow and arrow?”

 

 

He pinched the bridge of his nose. “One, that’s offensive and B, I’m here to help you get the girl!” He said doing a backflip.

 

 

Trini narrowed her eyes. “How?”

 

 

“Well I got your friends together” He nodded towards Jason and Billy who were sitting on the stairs in front of the school.  “I’m sure I can get you and Kimberly together!” Trini stared in wonderment. Billy had been pining over Jason for months! And now look at him, whispering and giggling with the boy of his dreams.

 

 

“Dude you have to go after her!” Zack said pulling her out of the bush. “Oh no no no no!” Trini pleaded, digging her heels into the ground. _I can’t believe I’m going to be outed by a fucking baby!_ She thought.

 

 

Trini let go but that sent Zack flying into Kim’s hands, replacing the apple she was about to bite into.  “Shit!” She made a mad dash for him. Thankfully she hadn’t noticed yet so Trini took the opportunity to reach for him. However, the little cherub was too quick and moved behind the book Kim was reading. Trini was too busy glaring at a smug Zack to realize that she was holding Kim’s hand.

 

 

Kim cleared her throat, smiling slightly.  Trini quickly let go, her cheeks burning. “Uh, I, um” she stuttered and looked back at Kim’s book. “Uhh, pterodactyls huh?”

 

 

Kim smirked. “Yeah, they’re my fav- “

 

 

Trini saw Zack pop out of the pages and ran around Kim, lunging after him. “Woah,” Kim said raising her arms. Trini closed her eyes as she caught the little sprite. _Gotcha you little shit_ Trini opened her eyes and saw that their noses were almost touching. Trini de tangled herself from Kim, her face as red as a tomato. “Sorry about that, I- oh fuck”

 

 

Amanda and the other cheerleaders were walking this way. Trini panicked and jumped into the nearest trash can (honestly same). “Great job Trini. Now she probably thinks you’re a freak. And it’s all because of you!” She whisper-yelled and poked Zack in the chest. “It’s not my fault you’re such a gay mess!” Kim waved hi as her friends passed, confused as hell. She was about to say something to the trash can when the bell rang.

 

 

Zack lifted the lid slowly. “Trini! She’s getting away come on!” He grabbed her hand and flew them straight toward Kim. How was he so fast? Trini tripped over a rock, letting go of Zack and falling over. Trini picked herself up and brushed herself off. “Zack! Where’d you go?” She saw him follow Kim into the school. “Oh no”

 

 

Trini opened the door to find Zack flying around Kim. Everyone was staring. She grabbed him by his tiny arm and tried to get out of there as fast as she could but he clung onto Kim’s finger. Kim kept looking between Trini and the fairy pulling her finger.

 

 

People were staring, she could feel it. People were whispering, she could hear it. And worst of all, people were judging, she just knew it. Trini could feel hot tears well up in her eyes. Suddenly feeling vulnerable, she let go of Zack and ran out the door.

 

 

Trini doesn’t like crying in public, she’s a badass extraordinaire, badass’ don’t cry. So, she hid behind a tree and let the tears run free (hey that rhymed!). “Way to go Trini, now the entire student body knows you have a big lesbian crush on Kimberly Ann Hart. And it was all because of some stupid cupid (that rhymed too wtf). She probably thinks I’m the biggest loser in school.” She pulled her knees to her chest and buried her head in her arms.

 

 

“I don’t think that”

 

 

Trini looked up and saw Kim standing in front of her. _Shit._ She turned, quickly wiping away her tears. Zack flew over to Trini and sat on her shoulder. She smiled and patted him on the head. “I’m sorry for acting weird today. If it weren’t for him I wouldn’t have done that”

 

 

Kim chuckled and sat down next to her. “It’s cool, I actually have one too” She opened her bag and a little cupid popped out. “They’ve been telling me what to do all day. It’s been driving nuts!”

 

 

Kim leaned back, her hand landing on Trini’s. Trini blushed and began to pull away but Kim locked their fingers together. She looked up from her hands, their noses were almost touching, again.  Zack and the other sprite winked at each other and pushed the two girl’s heads toward one another other, closing the distance between them.

 

 

“Wow her lips are soft,” Kim thought.

 

 

“Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit,” Trini thought.

 

 

Kim’s cherub flew over to Zack giving him a fist bump. “Nice work Tommy”

 

 

“We make an excellent team.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is just fanfiction. i dont own anything. please dont sue me.


End file.
